


From HND to GMP

by kaijouP



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Violetshipping, Violetshipping Secret Santa 2020, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijouP/pseuds/kaijouP
Summary: Make it or break it, Cowboy.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	From HND to GMP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_kaijou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to one of my favorite KaiJo fanfic writers: SkyKaijou  
> I wrote this while induced in 3 cups of coffee during my shift and I have no regrets 
> 
> Sleigh queen-

**From HND to GMP**

_by kaijouP_

It was never a shock really. Being the CEO of one of the biggest gaming empires in the world called for last minute meetings on ungodly dates (Holidays included.) It was however an inconvenience being that the young CEO had plans set for the eve of christmas as well as christmas day with his younger brother and a certain "deadbeat" who he has entwined with (in secret, rather) since the start of their last year in high school. 

According to the e-mail received, he was advised that the meeting was for the upcoming Solid Visions VR Project with testing and prototyping being done in South Korea before being launched in Japan and the world by the middle of next year.   
What added to the strain was the tone of his duelist partner's voice after advising him on the change over the phone days before his planned flight from Haneda Airport to Gimpo Airport. 

"We're going to have to do a rain-check. Got hooked on a last minute meeting for the new VR project launching next year. Flight is on the 24th"

"Oh..." and then silence. He heard the blonde heave out a sigh over his cell. 

"I'll definitely make it u-"

"Can't blame you really, Just... Be careful I s'posed" He shrugged. Leaning against the kitchen counter of his small apartment. Seto could feel the disappointment seep out of the blonde’s tone, wishing to ebb his distress but decided to bite his tongue.

"Mm" Seto spoke. 

\-----

_Haneda Airport | 09:03PM | December 24th_  
  
A major inconvenience this was indeed. 

Here he was in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the holiday rush, not in a mall (which is bad but not quite-) but one of his biggest peeves aside from attending school mandatorily; Public Transport. 

He could've used his own private jet to travel but with most of his crew out on holiday leave and out of courtesy he chose to go along with the tickets offered by the company in South Korea responsible for the prototype of the Solid Vision VR Project.

_JAL Flight 297_  
_Terminal 2_  
_Haneda Airport to Gimpo Airport_  
_Flight leaves at 11._

  
He has given a text to Katsuya 2 hours ago on his flight details, etc. but got no response. Not even a "read". The anxiety bubbling inside the young CEO got worse and worse as he waited in the Waiting bay of the festively decorated airport. 

‘He’s that mad, huh…’ Seto thought as he cozied up on the plush leather chair of the bay. He looked out the wide windows and saw the aircraft assigned to his flight, Heavy powders of snow flowing through the lit flight line. 

\-----

  
“Come on” He pedaled as fast as his could down the busy bike lane leading to the main street of the city. A drop of sweat streaming down his cheek, avoiding as much of the crowd as he can almost perfectly

Ah yes, Christmas Eve. 

A time to be with family and loved ones 

And not being late for the occasion. 

Unfortunately, “On time” is not in this specific Pro-Duelist’s dictionary. 

Well it is for the most part, just not today. 

The cold weather glued him down to deep slumber that he missed his alarm (Which was set for at least 4 hours before his lover’s scheduled flight, he woke up at 9:30. Biking all the way to Haneda Airport would take roughly about an hour.) After a new personal record of the quickest shower ever taken by man and slipping on his nicest looking clothes (A clean(?) White tee with a black striped collar and his signature green jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans and his signature Air Max 95's) he ran out his small 1 bedroom apartment and sped away in his bike (thankfully not stolen considering the holiday.) 

  
So here is our protagonist, pedaling to one of the bougiest airports in all of Japan, Avoiding the crowds, the events, the night markets surrounding the sidewalk, finally making to the main city where it was just a straight road to the main terminal bay of the airport. 

  
One last swerve away from a group of youngsters he could see a wide road ahead for more leeway when suddenly he felt a sharp chip on the chain of his bike. Sending him tumbling down the slope of the bike lane, landing with a thud and his bike falling in tatters beside him giving a string of curses under his breath and a wince of pain from the fall, a small crowd began to circle around the blonde. As he began to get up slowly with a wobble

  
“Are you all right sonny?” an old man offered to assist the blonde up but refused politely with a weary grin, his wife who seemed older than him gave a sermon about “the dangers of black ice and being careful” which he nodded and offered his gratitude for the concern as he walked slowly down the lane with his beaten up bike.

  
\---

  
It was a nice night for a ride. With no one to spend Christmas with and motivation to hunt for a collaboration album on the works with an independent artist in the underground scene, The PE Assistant drove in her boxed van to the main road of the city. Nowhere in mind, but something to eat would be nice. Maybe something hot to drink with the upcoming snowstorm

  
Mari-Sensei stopped at a red light with 2 cars in front. And as she papped her clothed hands to the steering wheel to the beat of one of her original works her eyes explored the decorated streets. Festive ornaments all around the lamp posts even the railing of the pedestrian crossing had different colored lights draped. Establishments with the fanciest of Christmas décor side by side

  
“Ah, some people have the luck” She sighed in contentment, her eyes exploring more of the decorated city when her eyes caught Katsuya, looking defeated and a bit beaten up by the side walk. She lowered her driver’s window to call him out but noticed the light turning green and the cars in front of her driving off to the main business district. She activated her emergency lights and parked on one of the permitted parking spaces in front of a clothing store. Hastily unfastening her seatbelt and leaving the car with a sharp shut. 

  
“Yo!” Mari-Sensei called out to the blonde duelist who turned to the source of the voice. Katsuya’s mood softened and jogged to his teacher. 

“What are you doing here??” Katsuya came to a full stop on the back side of the boxed van. 

“Bored at home, you look terrible. What happened?” Mari spoke casually. Katsuya’s previous anxious look came back and he looked down at his beaten up bike. 

“My bike’s busted, teach. Gotta be somewhere” He gave a pout and a light nudge to his poor beaten up bike. 

“Hop on, I’ll take you.” She gave a toothy grin. Turning a heel back to the driver’s seat and hopping on. Pressing the main button under the seat for the back door to open, Katsuya immediately carried his tarnished bike to the back, gingerly laying it down and slamming the back door shut. Quickly dashing to the passenger’s seat and hopping on. 

“Airport-“ He spoke the moment he shut the passenger door. 

“What-?” Mari peeped. Obvious confusion in her voice

“NOW” Katsuya butted in causing his sensei to panic and pulled on the gearstick a little too hard to drive. Buzzing off.

\--

They made it in record time. 20 minutes with the road they took (and thankfully unscaved with how Mari-Sensei drove and how fast the boxed van went without breaking to pieces) as expected, the drive to the terminal bays are packed with cars of different sizes stuck in traffic. Katsuya feeling antsy by the minute he unfastened his seatbelt and began to sling his messenger bag on his shoulder   
“I’ll get off here-“   
“You owe me coffee after this-“ She gave a small laugh.   
“Just kidding take care. I’ll wait for you inside.” She added. Eyes back on the road to observe any opening for her to drive.  
“I owe ya lots, teach.” And with one last nod he got off the small van and ran to the nearest entrance. Hoping he is not too late. 

\--

The brunette fiddled around with his phone by the waiting area. From answering emails, to viewing his company and personal instagram accounts but most importantly in the hopes that Katsuya would answer back to his messages. Which he has sent multiple over the past couple hours with no response, not even an answer to a quick phone call he did minutes past

  
When him and Katsuya started dating, the one thing he feared the most was his schedule. He knew he couldn’t go full blown yet with him and his relationship with the media and how the “dweeb” squad would react after the news so they would just keep things under the rug; sneaky kisses in the school corridor/s when no one was looking, make out sessions up on the roof during lunch and dismissal, and even the occasional “sneak-ins” during the wee night/morning hours. Regardless of Seto’s heavy schedule being the CEO of Kaibacorp, they still made things work. 

  
They were happy. 

  
Until the phone call a few days ago about the rain-check

  
“I can’t blame you I s’posed… Just be careful…”

  
Seto felt his heart fall to his feet at the memory. He eyes his wristwatch at the time which flashed “22:52”. In just a few minutes, he’ll be leaving for South Korea with his earliest return before New Years Eve. Hopefully.

  
Ding Dong 

  
_“JAL Flight-297 Now Boarding to GMP Gimpo Airport enroute South Korea”_

  
Seto sighed, lifting himself up from the plush tanned leather seat of the waiting area. Doing a good stretch and then lifting his silver suitcase to board. Placing his smartphone in his inner pocket, he walked to the boarding area of his assigned flight. Realization kicking in that Katsuya is indeed mad at him for missing out on Christmas and maybe possibly the new year which, who could blame him?

  
"WAIT!!" A familiar voice rung out of the airport and he turned around only to spot a man in a Green, tattered jacket with specks of snow on the shoulders and a mop of blonde, almost damp locks running to his direction. 

  
'Bonkotsu?' 

  
The figure stopped a good 4 ft. away from him to catch his breath, clutching his sling bag back to his shoulders. 

  
"Wanted to set you off for your trip." Katsuya heaved and gave out a shakey laugh. Bringing his free hand to his semi-damp locks away from his face. Seto could see that he had a few scruff marks on his face and his sleeves, he was flustered too, a tad of pink peppered on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Seto could just stand there in shock as the crowd moved to the boarding line. 

  
"...did you literally bike your way here with the snow?" The words slipped out of Seto's mouth unannounced. Eyes glued to the Blonde duelist in slight amazement.   
"Well... no, had to ask sensei for a ride. The traffic was heavy so I had to run here... heh." He brought his hand to the back of his head, ruffling his locks bashfully as he looked away to the wide windows revealing the incoming aircraft/s. 

  
'Such a puppy' It came to thought.

  
"oh..." Seto mouthed. His eyes caught a glimpse of the crowd lessening enroute to the boarding line for South Korea. 

  
"I-" Katsuya spoke but eyed the tiled floor with a somber look but continued. Seto's hues eyed the man afront him.

  
"I got your texts just now by the way. My phone was acting up… I wasn't avoiding you and all..." 

  
"I thought so." What a relief, Seto thought. 

  
They both stepped forward to each other until they were about a good few inches apart in silence. Cerulean to honey colored hues on one another in the vast bay area of the airport with the chatter of the airport the only sound source. The dings and announcements from the other PA systems on the neighboring terminals ringing and the generic christmas music playing along softly. 

  
"I'll make it up to you when I get back. I promi-" Seto was cutted off by a Ding from the Airport with an announcement

  
_"JAL Flight-297 to GMP Gimpo Airport Now boarding"_ The female over the PA system blasted. 

  
"Just... make it back safe." Katsuya spoke wistfully and rushed to the young CEO for a quick hug. Slipping a small box in Seto's white Cashmere coat. Did Seto realize the action, he didn't know... He didn't care at that moment. Seto wrapped his free arm around the blonde in response. Taking in the scent of sweat and snow. 

  
"I will." Seto pulled away with a small nod and a small smile planted on his lips. With one more squeeze to Katsuya's shoulder he turned to the boarding area and lightly jogged to it. Signature white suitcase in hand. Passing security for one last check and ticket verification, Seto looked back once more to Katsuya and gave an affirming nod before entering the boarding bay, Katsuya spun his heel to the opposite direction, walking away from the waiting bay back to the terminal entrance with his hands in his pocket. 

  
Now that the main agenda was cleared, He could use something to eat, maybe something hot to drink. He had to make a mental note on expenses for a certain caffeine obssessed upperclassmen he owed.

  
\--- 

  
Cozying up on his assigned seat in boarding, Seto could at least commend the company that offered his flight. Posh lighting and seats adorned the First Class section of the aircraft (Although not quite bougee as his own private jet) but at least his seat had an ottoman and a reclining seat with all the bells and whistles to boast. 

  
He did however feel something hard poke on the side of his leg after parting with Katsuya and dug his hand inside his coat pocket only to touch something velvety and solid in a form of a box. Curiosity struck him as he pulled it out to examine it only to stop as he saw it in full form.   
A small light blue box with a small note attached by the ribbon atop

  
“Did he-“Seto mumbled but felt his phone buzz from his inner pocket but ignored it to read the note attached to the gift. 

  
‘Merry Christmas. –J’

  
He unwrapped the ribbon and popped the box revealing a Silver band of a ring with a small sapphire adorned in the middle. Not ‘show-off-y’ but it did show some elegance to it.

  
“Hmm..” Seto breathed out and a small smile is planted on his lips. Gingerly pulling the ring out of its place in the small box and slipping it on his ring finger; a perfect fit. 

  
With one last look at his gift around his finger, he pulled out his phone from his inner pocket and opened the screen revealing a text message from an unknown number. Alarmed, he unlocked his phone and opened the message. Thankfully the message was from Katsuya who apparently used Mari-Sensei’s phone, wishing him a safe trip and giving a selfie of him and Mari-Sensei at the coffee shop by the airport them sporting a peace sign and with 3 large cups of coffee around the raven haired lass, looking relieved. Seto replied back with a “you guys too” but decided to add another message after the last one; “I’ll make it up to you when I get back” followed by a picture of him holding the box revealing the small note with the ring on his finger prominent. 

  
His phone buzzed a few minutes later with a _“Ill b waitin’”_

  
Followed by a _“rich boy”_

  
Seto could only anticipate the events that would unfold when he got back. Who knows, they could maybe take their relationship to the next level. Placing his phone back in his inner pocket and his gift box safely in his outer pocket, he rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes in preparation for his flight. The cozy atmosphere putting him at ease to the point where he could finally rest. 

End(?)

Bonus:

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Omake ~
> 
> Mari-Sensei: You know, the next time you text someone, can you make sure to delete the thread? -sips coffee-
> 
> Katsuya: -chokes on drink- 
> 
> Mari-Sensei: Who is this “Rich boy” you were referring to? 
> 
> Katsuya: 
> 
> Katsuya: 
> 
> Mari-Sensei: Is he your boyfrien-
> 
> Katsuya: -I CAN GET YOU A PASTRY WITH YOUR COFFEE IF YOU WANT. MY TREAT
> 
> Mari-Sensei: * A*) !!!!!!! 
> 
> Mari-Sensei: Chocolate crepe!  
> \---  
> I tried-


End file.
